Some navigation systems are based on signals received from orbiting satellites, such as the Global Positioning System (GPS) satellites. Performance of such systems degrades if the receiver does not have a direct line-of-sight to the orbiting satellites. Performance of such satellite-based systems degrades if the signal from the satellite is blocked such as by buildings, mountains, etc. Using MEMS sensors to augment such satellite-based navigation systems is a way to mitigate against signal degradation or loss in satellite-based navigation systems.
MEMS sensors used in consumer electronics devices, smartphones or tablet computers, for example, typically have a tradeoff between sampling rate and power consumed by the sensor. Further, depending on the application of the sensor output, performance may be reflected in the sampling rate. Further, in handheld or other battery-powered device power budgets may be constrained. Thus, any system or method that can reduce power consumption without noticeably degrading performance provides a competitive advantage in the marketplace.